gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SecondOpinion/Ending Theather for Cross Royale: Clash of Shattered Fates (ACS side)
Kiyo Kiyo was exhausted after the battle with Lilith, and knelt down on his knees. Twilight then runs up and asks him if he is okay, to which he answers that he was fine, but in pain after the intense battle. Kiyo then coughs out blood, which prompted Twilight to carry him home so that he can heal his injuries and carry on his goal. Twilight One night, Twilight was sitting on a bench in the park alongside Kiyo. Twilight asks her about the Moon, and, what Kiyo remembers whenever he sees the Moon, to which he replied by saying that he mostly remembers bad memories when looking at the moon, like his adoptive father's fatal accident and the deaths of his friends. Twilight was saddened because of Kiyo's words, until Kiyo said that he also remembers the time they met, to which Twilight responds by smiling and kissing Kiyo on his cheek. Motoko Motoko was wondering where she could use up all the prize money that she got. She thought of many ways that she could use it: a vacation trip to the Kansai region, the latest smartphone with lots of nifty features, and even a date with Kiyo in the most expensive fine dining restaurant in Japan. But in the end, she decided to use said money to buy a small airplane model that Ringo wanted as a gift for his birthday, proceeding to give it to him afterwards, much to Ringo's joy. Abel Abel was looking for a bible to read during his free time, when he stumbled upon an old family scrapbook. He opened up the scrapbook, and saw pictures of his earlier days, from his childhood alongaide his brother Cain, way before he became the one known as Prisoner No. 405. A single tear flows down Abel's cheek as he reminisces about better days. Dawn Dawn was walking on the rooftop of a building, when he saw Twilight sitting on the edge. Dawn then approaches her, only for Twilight to retaliate by throwing a Silver Needle at him, which he dodges. Dawn then starts a conversation with Twilight about betrayal and the vampire race, ending with a thinly-veiled threat to her and Kiyo's lives, after which he leaves the building, leaving Twilight all alone by herself. Yuuno Yuuno was sitting near a riverbank, observing all of the happy families near her. She then grabs her locket, which includes a picture of her deceased husband and their son. After a few minutes of looking at it, she then leaves and continues her quest of looking for her missing son: Kiyo. Yuko Yuko was standing near Ouroboros' broken body. Inside her mind, she was thinking whether to absorb its power to make herself stronger, or just leave it be and continue her search for her brother. Soon, she decided to just leave the body alone and walk away, laughing to herself. Eiji Eiji was interviewed by the media about his recent victory. When asked about his future endeavors, Eiji replied by saying that he wanted to become a celebrity, which segued to him imagining life as a celebrity, signing autographs and having his face shown in movie posters and television sets. Until Yuko and Len interrupt his daydreaming by fooling around in front of the camera, after which all three of them began laughing. Len Len, fresh after her victory against Ouroboros, decided to use her prize money on a shopping spree alongside the less-than-enthusiastic Yuko. Len bought clothes, shoes and accessories aplenty, each of them more expensive than the other. She then went to the cashier, and realized that she left the money at their hideout, after which Len and Yuko, whose face suddenly lit up with joy, quickly run for the exit, getting chased by the mall guards in the process. Adele Adele enters the Creed's headquarters to go and see their leader, Aris. As soon as she enters, she tells Aris that Ouroboros has been slain by her and that she brought the remains outside with her, to which Aris replies with a praise to Adele. Thus, Adele leaves the headquarters smiling, satisfied that her leader is happy about her achievements. Mariya The Spiders gang decided to spend their prize money by going to their favorite bar: Billiards and Booze. As the four enjoy their drinks, Tsunami Hyuuga, who was sitting next to them, decided to ask the gang on who is the strongest among them, to which all of the had their answers: Yuko, because she is the eldest, Eiji, because he is the sole guy, Len, because she is the cutest and Mariya, because she has the biggest boobs out of all of them, which triggered all four of them. The argument soon turned into an all-out brawl between the four Spiders members, which Tsunami decided to join just for the hell of it. Shin Shin and Kei were cleaning their house, when Kei accidentally breaks a portrait of Shin's mother Shiho. Angry about what Kei had done, Shin sent Kei to her bedroom. However, he felt that a punishment wasn't what she deserved and, upon fixing the portrait, went back to Kei's room and apologized to his behavior a while ago, to which Kei replied with a smile on her face. Bru Bru decides to drop by to the hospital to visit someone. After asking the clerk, he goes upstairs to reach a certain private ward. Upon entering the ward, he saw his friend, boxing champion Douglas Anderson, alongside his comatose daughter, Jenna, after which Bru gave him a fruit basket with a get-well-soon card for Jenna. Kei While Kei was walking home from school with her friends, one of them began to argue about which one is the strongest. One of them challenged the others to punch the nearby sakura tree as hard as they can, with the one to make the tree shake the hardest winning. The first friend punches the tree, and ends up hurting herself, then it was the second friend's turn, to which she punched the tree, but only managed to make the leaves rustle slightly, and then it was Kei's turn, after which she punched the tree so hard that not only did it shake really hard, but it also left a fist mark, leaving her friends shocked. Nixon Nixon was walking around town, when he saw a woman being hit on by delinquents. He then approaches the delinquents to talk to them, but they proceeded to attack him instead, forcing him to fight back. The fight ends with all of the delinquents on the ground, after which Nixon talks to the girl, Satomi Sumiregawa, for a bit before he walks away. Kain Kain was sitting near the uncinscious Faye, calling her name until she woke up. As Faye woke up, she asked Kain about what happened, to which he answered by telling her about what happened to her prior. Kain then ends his answer by telling her to get well soon, after which he began to smile without knowing it. Kain and Faye's endings are connected together. Faye Faye wakes up to the sound of Kain's voice after being confined to the hospital for a few days. As she saw Kain sitting near her, she asked him about what happened, to which Kain answered by telling her about what happened to her. Kain then ends his answer by telling her to get well soon, which makes Faye smile. Kain and Faye's endings are connected together. Emiri In their hideout, Emiri was preparing for Kain and Faye's arrival from the hospital: she cooked an elaborate lunch for them, as well as decorated the hideout with streamers and prepared a large cake for them. Kain and Faye then arrive and Emiri greets them with utmost joy, after which all three of them proceed to feast on the lunch that she prepared. Kain then asked Emiri where she got all of the money for such an occasion, to which Emiri nonchalantly replied that she used up all the prize money that she saw on the table, which angered Kain and caused him to leave the hideout silently "for some fresh air." Reika Reika was challenging Hikari to a race from the school to the convenience store to see which one is faster: Reika's skateboard or Hikari's bicycle. The two then begin their race, with Hikari pedalling as fast as she can, while Reika was aggressively kicking on her skateboard. The race ended with Reikia winning, which she celebrated with utmost glee, having finally defeated Hikari in a competition, after which the two enter the convenience store to buys some snacks. Dominus After a long battle, Dominus had captured the remains of Ouroboros and brought it to the vampire mansion with him. He then goes to the rooftop to reach the Blood Sphere, and proceeds to dump Ouroboros' body inside it. He then walks away, smiling to himself as the first part of his plan to combine Ourboros' power with that of the Lilith's was accomplished, with only the two Reincarnations left to capture. Aris With Ouroboros fallen in his feet, Aris procceds to absorb Ouroboros' power and assimilate it within him. However, his Materia-powered body did not react too well with Ouroboros' power, which caused his body to slowly break down. However, he continued absorbing its power, until the screen goes black and Aris' pained screams can be heard. Ermingarde After a reccomendation from her butler Mordecai, Ermingarde unwillingly decides to spend the day with Reisuke at newly-opened amusement park. The two went from one embarassment to another, first, Reisuke sleeping on the train while snoring very loudly, then, Reisuke screaming like a little girl in the horror house, and worst of all, Reisuke accidentally puking on Ermingarde's dress during a very loopy ride. It then cuts to the two going home, Ermingarde was fed up with the humiliation she recieved and was ready to slap Reisuke, until Reisuke told Ermingarde that he enjoyed the trip, which prompted her to slap him even harder, but Reisuke catches her hand and proceeds to kiss her by the lips, until it was revealed that all of it was just a dream that Ermingarde had. Shou After a long day of fighting, Shou decides to spend a little day off in his favorite arcade to play his favorite game: Sentoki. As Shou went inside, he saw that Len, alongside Yuko and Eiji, was playing on the other side, to which Shou challenge her to a few rounds on the game, the first two of which he lost. Shou was about to win when he felt someone behind him, which turned out to be Hayate, furious that Shou skipped training again, after which Shou gets whacked and comically dragged away by Hayate. Risa In celebration of Risa's victory, the Chikara gang threw a party at a nearby karaoke. The gang spended the night singing and having fun, taking turns in the mic and singing their hearts out. Until Risa accidentally drinks D-D's flavored beer, which, combined with her extremely low alcohol tolerance, made her completely wasted, and began to spout incoherent nonsense in the mic, and soon after, started chaos inside the private karaoke room. Yukito With the battle over and the Viper's Arm now removed from him, Yukito decides to return to school. There, he was given a surprise party by his classmates, as it was also his birthday. As he saw his classmates once again, with happy faces and celebrating his return, Yukito begins to cry tears of joy. Category:Blog posts